


My one fine morning

by Ynius



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna goes in his mansion's kitchen. These he sees something unusual and he goes nope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My one fine morning

It was such a morning. A fine and beautiful morning that made him happy that he is the vongola boss. When he hears no shouts, no explosions, no swears.

A beautiful morning indeed. He got out of his bed and after changing from his pajamas, he went went to the kitchen.

There, he was met by an unusual sight.

All his guardians were in one room and eating snacks or breakfeast. Usually, only that sight would make him blink, think about if it's a holiday, then shrugg it away,but what were they eating made him really stop.

Lambo was eating beef with rice.

Hayato was eating takoyaki.

Kyoya was eating bird pie on bread.

Mukuro and Chrome were eating some fruit salad and he could swear that there were some pinapples in it.

Ryohei was eating sunflowers seeds.

Takeshi was eating fish. Sushi more exacly.

And Reborn, as usual, was drinking his espresso as he looked at him with an amusing glint in his eyes.

Usually, Tsuna wasn't fond of swearing. Especially in front of childrens. But this wasn't the normal case and he wished he still was in the dream world.

"Fucking cannibals."

Then he went to Takeshi, and took still half asleep a tuna slice. He eat it in front of everyone who looked at him either glaring, confused, or funny.

From a corner he could hear Reborn's voice as only he could- don't question how only Tsuna can hear Reborn in a room full of people. He just can and Reborn is Reborn.- as he smugly told him.

"Welcome to the club."

Then Tsuna coughted the sushi piece caught in his throat.

A fine morning indeed.


End file.
